Islands of Fear Preview
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: An overview of the Islands and Haunted Mazes experienced by the characters of "Chronicles of Lyfe and Deth: Islands of Fear." As long as the story is posted, so will this outline of the evil islands.


**Together, Sora, Riku and Kairi have been transported to a land of Adventure and Action. But through a sick twisted force, the islands are being transformed into a land of darkness and pure terror. In order to reach Castle Vampyr and restore the islands, the gang must travel during the day and find refuge from the darkness each night. Because darkness can cloud the light... Welcome to...**

**Islands of Fear**

**Here are the descriptions of the islands that Sora, Riku and Kairi must lock from the darkness. **

Creatures of fear and darkness have taken over the friendly paths of Port of Entry. The locals have moved out in fear of being burned for their bones, and the underworld has risen into the night, calling you deeper into the roads that lay before you. Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded port city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner.

The laughs of a once joyous island have suddenly evaporated into a dense fog above the streets. The cheerful sounds have turned into a harmonious tune of chills. Your mind begins to play tricks on you, and the only thing in your way to escape this world is yourself.

The imposing figure of "Nightmare," The Lord of Darkness blocks your entry to this hellish netherworld of ancient demons and fiery torments. Do you dare to pass? Step into a world gone wrong as an intense battle between the Fire Demon and the Ice Demon warm and chill your bones. As you travel through this segregated world, no matter whose side you're on, you're not welcome.

Somewhere in a secret dinosaur jungle facility, the power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose... and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well! Welcome to a tropical paradise ... of hell. Try to make your way through the fog and fire of this volcanic island, but beware of the hideous and beastly creatures that make this island their home ... they're smarter than you think. Welcome to Jurassic Park: Night Prey, where the things you thought you were safe from are back.

The fog rises and the bubbles fall as you try to make your way through this island of illusion. The sudden flashes of the strobe lights blind you, and all you can see above you is a nauseating wave of water. Watch your every move ... the Ink Blots are in the shadows ... waiting for you. The joke's on you as you cross a weird, maddening landscape populated by disturbing, cartoonish freaks whose idea of fun is scaring you silly.

You were supposed to keep out. Now, you've just entered a city under a toxic invasion. The sludge spews from all corners, and the deformed, mutated inhabitants of this city aren't as friendly as they used to be. Can you escape this biohazard nightmare, or will the Toxic Avengers get to you first? The super heroes have all been defeated. Now the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, 'Carnage', trap you in a decaying, lawless city under siege.

Over the past thirteen years, millions have fallen under its irresistible allure. You've journeyed from near and far, inexplicably drawn by a monstrous dark energy that's been building... Swirling into a vicious circle that surrounds the epicenter of fear. And now, that power erupts into blinding explosions of electricity, that flashes across the night sky, pulling all towards the pinnacle of fascination and horror: Nightmare's Cathedral. Long fingers of hellfire lightning reach out to drain you of the vary last of your courage and strength.

Stay off the path that is twisted and worn, Where the stalks all grow tattered and torn, for all those who do stay lost and forlorn, singing forever The Rhyme of the Corn.

The Heartless are all here... Carved in wax. Perfectly preserved at the moment they were captured. But this twisted enterprise was not abandoned. Instead, it became the home to a deranged menagerie of the bizarre that lure guests inside for purposes that will become frighteningly clear.

Hurry, hurry, hurry. Step right up, step right in. Get lost in a place where childhood dreams grew up to be nightmares, and nightmares are real. Old carnivals never die... Old circuses do not just go away... Sideshows play forever here. Oddities are normal, and you are on display for them.

Something went wrong... Terribly wrong. Scientists bent on discovering the secrets of longevity instead unlocked a Pandora's Box or horror. There is a fate worse than death in this city, where the undead roam the streets and the living cower in fear for their lives.

The castle itself if rumored to be the Blood Shrine of an ancient race. It is said to contain a talisman from each "house" of the breed. This evil congregation beckons the faithful to gather every thirteen years to renew vows towards a dark power that drives their insatiable thirst for immortality.

An ominous industrial landscape of rusty trucks, stacked freight containers and burning buses, this dump is infested with the worst society has to offer. You suddenly find yourself caught between the two survivor clans who live here. Where the "Twisted" lie in wait for the "Demented" and both tribes are waiting for you. Armed with chain saws and flame throwers, they hide, lurk and stalk in this heavy metal maze. Even with police choppers hovering above, this is a twisted and terrifying turf war that has no rules. Looming in the distance, the Hellgate Prison seems to have been abandoned... But, the inmates think otherwise.

Email me for a map of where they are. I'll scan it and email it. The islands change during the day and night. For example... Jurassic Park: Night Prey is the evil night version where dinosaurs are loose. Then, during the day, the sunlight corrects it all and you can go see the locked up dinosaurs. I know it sounds stupid, but trust me... It's not. Once you read it, you'll see how it's all logical.

P.S. The only island name I'm releasing is Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park: Night Prey. The rest: You'll have to wait until they come out. Give me some reviews on how you think the story will be. And like I said, it'll all make sense once I get the story out.


End file.
